


Obsession

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 7





	Obsession

Summer could hardly believe it. Qrow Branwen, the most suave playboy in her grade, had barely even acknowledged her. They’d spent nearly all of first year together; they were partners for crying out loud. And yet Qrow never made a single attempt. No cheesy pick-up lines, no flirty compliments or cheeky smirks. But the lack of attention still vexed her. 

She would’ve been at least a bit satisfied knowing Qrow found her somewhat attractive, but no, nothing. If he had said practically anything, it would have given her some piece of mind; like understanding he was pompous ass. But again, Nothing. Summer continued to drown in her thoughts, searching for a reason why her Crush refused to approach her like every other girl on campus. 

She tossed and turned in her small twin sided bed, unable to fall asleep. Every little hair brained theory she came up with consumed her even further. At last, brought her scroll up to face to check the time. Her eyes squinted at the blindingly bright screen, but luckily she could still make out the numbers.

“Good grief, One’o’clock?” She said with an exasperated sigh.

“Ummm, You okay?” a voice came from the darkness.

Summer yelped in response, her scroll flying out of her hand. But as suddenly as it took off, it was just as easily caught. Qrow’s face, dimly lit by the scroll, peering at her. He was sitting on the window sill, about as shocked as she was.

“God Qrow, don’t scare me like that.” She whispered angrily, trying not to wake up Tai and Raven.

“Sorry, Sum.”Qrow answered snidely “but you were tossing around so much, i wanted to check on you.”

“Oh now suddenly you care?”

“What do you mean? You’re my partner, of course I care.”

“Really? Could’ve fooled me, given that you barely ever speak to me.” “All I can get from you is a ‘You got it’ or ‘Understood’” 

Qrow shifted uncomfortably for a moment. Finally, he sprang off the window and came to sit beside his frustrated teammate. He gently slid her scroll back onto her nightstand before taking a spot on the mattress.

“I know... I’m sorry. Still getting used to the whole “Team” thing. Out there, it was just me and Rae; and here there’s rules and regulations and well, you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I’ve never had a Leader before, least of all someone as good as you.”

Puzzled, she question him again: “You think I’m good?”

“Damn right I do. Best fighter I’ve seen that wasn’t me or my sister. Old Man Oz made a good pick.”

Summer was glad it was dark so he couldn’t see her blush. For almost a year, not a single peep from him, to springing something like that? She didn’t know if heart could take it.

“So we Okay?” Qrow asked, interrupting her inner squealing.

“Uhh yeah, we’re cool.” 

“Alrighty then, see you in the morning.”

Her crush sauntered away back to his bed, but before he could even lay down, Summer took his hand. Confused, he turned to face his tiny leader. She was fumbling over herself, which seemed odd but he paid it no mind.

“Okay, this going to sound weird but hear me out.”

Qrow stood confused but willing to listen.

“Ummmm, okayyyyy?”

“Could you lay with me?”

“Wait, What?”

“My dad used to do it when i couldn’t fall asleep, but he’s... not around anymore. So can you...”

Gods, this was so stupid. Of all the things she could have used to get him close and she used that. She grew increasingly angry at herself for coming up with this moronic scheme.

“Sure.”

“Okay, that’s underst- Wait really?” Summer said, perplexed by his response.

“Well if it’ll help you then why not?” He answered plainly.

Summer took a second to compose herself. She could hardly believe this was working. She casually slipped into the covers, her back facing the wall. Qrow followed suit, only he decided to face her rather than turn his back. Summer thanked the gods again for the cover of night, her cheeks beet red.

Qrow closed his eyes and mumbled, “Goodnight”.

Summer couldn’t budge, her heart ready to pound out of her chest. She closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Her mind raced over how close he was. What she didn’t expect, however, was for him to mumble. She barely made out the sentence, but it sounded like “You’re beautiful”. Not sure if was her mind playing tricks on her, she figured she’d keep it to herself.

Well at least for now.


End file.
